Lets Adopt A Baby
by PoeticWords
Summary: Randall shares his desire to adopt a baby with Beth. (This story picks up where Season One left off)


"Beth, I want to have a baby."

Beth closed her book, shocked at the bomb Randall just dropped on her. "Come again?" She heard him clearly the first time but she was still in disbelief.

Randall grabbed her hands, "Babe, I want us to adopt a baby into our family."

All Beth could was chuckle. She felt his forehead in a joking way, "Are you okay, because I think you're talking out of your head right now."

"Beth, I'm serious. So, what do you say?"

"It's late, so I say let's sleep on it, and we can discuss it fully in the morning, okay?"

"In the morning is fine." Randall kissed her, then got up and went into the bathroom to shower.

Beth rubbed her temples, she felt a headache coming on, so she placed her book on the nightstand, snuggled under the covers, and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Beth was up early eating breakfast with the girls before they headed to school. Her mind was still on Randall and the adoption announcement from last night. The girls noticed something was wrong, because Beth wasn't acting like herself.

"Mommy, are you sad?" Annie asked.

"I'm fine baby, eat your pancakes."

"Mom, are you sure? You haven't said much this morning.", Tess added on.

"Girls, nothing is wrong. Your bus will be here shortly, so eat much as you can."

"Yes Ma'am", Annie responded, cutting her pancakes into pieces.

Randall came downstairs dressed in his running gear. "Good morning my three beautiful ladies."

"Hi Daddy!" Annie shouted

He went around the table giving them all a kiss on the cheek. When he got to Beth, he stopped, looked her in the eyes, then kissed her.

"Dad, I have my project presentation today, wish me luck", Tess shared with him.

"You're going to do great baby, all Pearsons do great."

"Thanks Dad." Tess smiled at the encouragement and support Randall gave her.

 _*BEEP BEEP*_

Beth heard the bus pull up, "That's the bus girls, grab your bookbags and head out. I love you, and have a good day. And Tess, do a good job on your presentation, just focus baby."

The girls got up from the table, grabbed their bookbags, lunch boxes, and headed to the door.

"I'll walk them out since I'm about to start my run. When I get back, we can have our talk."

"Okay", Beth said, sipping her orange juice.

"Bye Mommy!" Annie shouted as she went out the door."

Randall came back from his run an hour later, all sweaty and out of breath. Beth was in the den reading when he got back.

"*Whew*, That was a good run. Let me take a shower and then I'm all yours."

"The shower can wait Randall. I'm ready to talk now."

"Well, let me just grab a water out the fridge." He went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water, then came back and sat down beside Beth.

"Enough stalling already, Beth was annoyed. "So tell me about how you came with this idea?"

"Well, I was looking through the. photo album the other day, and I just got emotional seeing all the pictures of my childhood when I was a little boy. From the pictures, it looked like I was a happy kid and well loved. My mom and dad treated me no different than they did Kate and Kevin, even though I was obviously different, and I love them so much for that."

Beth understood Randall's emotions and his appreciation to his parents, but she wasn't understanding why he wanted to adopt. "Baby, I get that, but why adoption?"

Randall continued, "If they didn't adopt me, who knows where I would be today; I probably wouldn't be married to you right now. I was blessed to be placed with a good, stable family." He started to tear up, "Poor William, he wasn't ready to be a single father, and I respect that, because he did the right thing."

Beth reached over and wiped the tears from Randall's face. "It's alright Babe", she said rubbing his shoulder.

Once Randall got himself together, he continued, "I said all that to say, I want to help a baby like my parents helped me, I guess you can say, pay it forward. I want an innocent child to have a good life and not be put into the system. I feel like God is telling me to do this."

"Randall, are we ready for another child? The girls are now independent and do things on their own, with a new baby we would have to be hands on, and very patient, and you know you don't have patience."

"Beth, after William' death, it opened my eyes to alot of things, like never taking life for granted. So that's why I want to adopt, to give a child the opportunity to live, laugh, and love."

Beth still had reservations, "Randall, thats all good and everything, but you just quit your job. Adding another mouth to feed to just mean more money thats spent. Plus, I don't know if I'm ready for diapers and feedings again. And you know I'm wanting to start working again soon."

"Beth, thats whats nannies are for, we can get help, we won't be doing it alone. Plus, we have enough money saved up to support the baby until I get another job."

"Is this a mid life crisis? Quitting your job, wanting to adopt? Williams and his death impacted me too, but Babe, lets be rational here. Lets not forget your health isn't the best, you were on the verge of having a nervous breakdown a few weeks ago, a baby would put more stress and demands on our life, and I don't want you to fall apart on me."

Randall sighed, "Babe, just think about it, meditate on it, and see if your mind changes" He kissed her forehead, "Just do that for me, please."

Beth sighed as well, "Okay, I'll mull it over. I love you Honey." She then gave him a hug.

"I love you too Beth".

The next few weeks, Beth and Randall went on with their normal lives without mentioning the baby again. Randall spent his free time enjoying his family, exercising, and writing, it was a stress reliever. Beth enjoyed Randall being around the house more. She pent her time being a mom: going to school events, sporting events, planning play dates, and slumber parties. She also found time to meditate, like Randall suggested. She did it about three times a week, it was very peaceful and gave her alot of clarity about her life.

One afternoon, Randall was giving Beth a foot massage on the couch while they watched movies.

"That feels good baby, rub a little harder."

"Like that?", smiling, Randall pressed harder.

"Mmmm perfect", Beth moaned.

Randall continued with the massage, until Beth stopped him.

"Randall, I have something to tell you." She moved her feet from his lap and sat up.

Randall wasn't expecting a talk in the middle of the massage, but he have her his attention. "What is it Beth?"

"I took your advice, and I've been doing alot of meditating these past few weeks, and it really gave me clarity and peace about alot of things in my life, and in our lives. So, I wanted to let you know that yes, I would like to adopt a baby."

"Seriously?" He hugged her. "I knew giving you time would help". He had a bug smile on his face.

Beth was shedding tears, "I know what adoption means to you, and I don't want to take that experience away from you. Plus, marriage is about negotiation and sacrifice."

"Thank you sweetie, but are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you."

"Yes, I think I'm ready to be a new Mom again. Plus, Annie's always asking for a little brother or sister anyway." They laughed.

"Speaking of the girls", Randall said, "should we tell them the news today when they get home?"

"Sure, I'll let you do the honors. They're going to be so excited."

"I won't say anything to the rest of my family until its confirmed we'll be able to adopt at all."

"That would be the best thing."

When the girls got home from school, Randall called them into the living room. "Girls, stop what you're doing and come into the family room".

The girls entered the room, wondering what was going on.

"Dad, I was in the middle of homework, what is it?", Tess asked.

"And I was playing with my dolls", Annie said pouting.

"We'll make it quick, go ahead Randall", Beth said,

"Well, mom and I decided we want to adopt a baby." The girls got excited immediately.

"A baby, like a real baby!?", Tess asked anxiously.

"I'm going to get a little sister or brother?", asked Annie.

"Yes, if it all works out." The girls then cheered with excitement.

"You girls know I was adopted, and that Grandma Becky raised me as her own and showed me love, so I want to do that for a baby that's waiting on a family."

Beth jumped in, "We don't know for sure if it'll happen, because theres a process we have to go through. So don't be too bummed if it doesn't happen, okay?"

"Okay Mommy", Annie said. Tess nodded that she understood.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about it, its just between us four, okay?", Randall added on.

"Understood. I love you guys", Tess went to give her mom and dad a hug, and Annie followed suit.

Later that evening, Beth and Randall officially filed papers for adoption. They knew it would be a long, thorough process, but it would be worth the wait.

After nearly a year of house visits, interviews, classes, and many payments, Randall and Beth were officially confirmed to adopt a baby; they were both ecstatic over the news.

"I think its about time we share the news with my family". The first call was to Rebecca.

"Hey Mom, guess what."

"What Dear?" Rebecca asked, she was started to get nervous.

"Me and Beth are gong to be adopting a baby!"

"Thats Wonderful! This is great news. What made you decide this?"

"You and Dad actually. Your love made me want to show that same love to a baby who was in my place. Also Williams played a part in my decision as well."

Rebecca was sniffing from crying on the other end of the phone. "I'm so proud of you, I know you and Beth will welcome this baby with so much love, just like Jack and I did."

"Thanks Mom, for your blessing. It means alot coming from you."

"Do you know what gender you'll be getting? Do you have a name yet?"

"Well, its going to be a boy, an infant. His name will be William Jack Pearson. We're going to receive him in a month."

"I'm sure he will have the same kind spirits within him, he will live up to his name."

"Thanks. I'm goign to let the others know, so I'll keep you updated. Get ready to welcome your first grandson."

"My first grandson, I can't wait to meet him! Bye Randall."

Randall texted Kate and Kevin to share the news with them. They both were excited as well, and texted back their support and well wishes."

One month later, The Pearson family welcomed Baby Williams into the family. Rebecca, Miguel, Kevin, Kate, Toby, and the girls were anxiously waiting for Randall and Beth to walk through the door with the baby in tow. They put together a surprise gathering for the arrival: they had a Welcome banner, streamers, balloons, and cupcakes.

When they finally arrived, the group shouted "Congrats", careful not to be too loud, because they didn't want to startle the baby. Annie and Tess went running over to their parents. The girls were happy to see their little brother, they were already making silly faces and doing baby talk to make him smile, which worked. Shortly after, the others gathered around to see the new baby, pulling out their phones to snap pictures and record.

"Aww, he's beautiful Son", Rebecca said. Randall was shedding tears, "He sure is." Rebecca leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Randall passed the baby to Beth, then stood up to make an announcement. "Beth and I just want to thank everyone from the bottom of our hearts, for your support and well wishes of the adoption of our son. It really means alot to us and the girls. And get ready to babysit, because we all know it takes a village to raise a child." They all shared a laugh.

"And thank you for the beautiful decorations and putting this all together, you all are awesome!", Beth added on.

"One more thing", Randall held up the book, Poems For My Son, As a new tradition, I will be passing this book down to my son, as it was passed to me. So everybody, help me officially welcome William Jack Pearson to the family!" There wasn't a dry eye in the room (except for Annie an Tess who didn't quite understand the sentimental value behind the gesture).

The Pearson family spent the rest of the evening taking turns holding Baby William, and making him smile.

Randall and Beth were cuddled up in the corner of the room, admiring their family showing love to Baby William.

"Thank you Baby for accepting my decision", Randall whispered in Beth's ear, then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course Baby. Thank you for being a great husband and great father."


End file.
